


Night Terrors

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [115]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Reader x Tony, steve x bucky
Series: Petty Insults [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 6





	Night Terrors

Steve tossed and turned for hours before giving up and slipping out of bed, heading to train. Having a cold empty bed got to him rather quickly and he figured getting out his frustration would help. He hoped he fixed this soon. His mind was clouded with thoughts on how he could make it better. If he lost Bucky, he had no idea what he’d do. His whole life seemed to crumble at the mere thought.

Bag after bag took the brunt of his hurt, and soon, he had run out. He looked around, heart racing. Sweat dripped from his brow, his shirt clung to him, and his chest was heaving. He needed his husband badly, but he knew he hadn’t been there for him like he needed to be and now he was paying for it. “Fuck!” He yelled, his voice echoing back at him. He had nothing else to punch and his pulse was pounding in his ears.

“Sir, Mr. Barnes is experiencing a night terror.”

Steve blinked and began walking out. “Is he alone?”

“Yes, sir. Mrs. Stark left his room hours ago.”

Steve cursed under his breath before bursting into a run to Bucky’s old room. Bucky’s bed was a mess from him thrashing, his fists were gripping the sheets, and Steve could see the sweat. He immediately went to straddle and pin down the man in order for him to stop moving. “Bucky? Bucky…” Steve said soothingly at first.

Bucky was still trying to fight off, what was in his mind, his attacker. “No.” He mumbled, thrashing roughly.

“Bucky! It’s me!” His voice was pained. “It’s me.” Steve kissed his cheek, doing his best to hold him down. He was sore from working out, but refused to let this night terror take over. “Bucky…” He kept repeating, wincing every time he tried to shove him off. He kept his weight on him in hopes it’d tired him out.

It felt like ages before he calmed. They were both breathing hard and Steve spooned him into his arms instantly. “There you go.” Steve breathed, brushing his dark damp hair from his face. “I’m here.”

Bucky shifted, but instead of pushing Steve away, he moved so his face was in Steve’s neck. His breath evened out as Bucky clutched to his shirt.

Steve gently rubbed his back, tears filling his eyes. He stayed awake for a long while, just making sure Bucky stayed asleep. He was worried more than he could say. By the time morning came, the blonde was in and out sleep.

When he felt someone in his bed, Bucky panicked. He quickly shoved the person and all but jumped out of bed. His breathing was quick as hell looked to see Steve waking up.

Steve rubbed his eyes before blinking at Bucky. “Did you have another nightmare?” He was quick to wake and sat up. “JARVIS alerted me last night to you having a night terror. I came in to help.”

Bucky wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but nodded. “Oh.” He replied softly.

Steve leaned on his elbow and glanced down. “I can leave.” He mumbled, moving to get out of bed.

“T-Thanks for coming to check.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the grease from his sweat. “You didn’t have to.”

“How about we grab a shower, I’ll help you clean up, and then I’ll leave you be?” Steve asked, blushing.

Bucky glanced at the bathroom doorway then back to Steve before nodding slightly. “Sure.” He agreed.

Steve hid his surprise that he agreed but quickly stood before he changed his mind. Slowly taking off his shirt, he walked to the bathroom first to not force Bucky. He would get the water running, and step in.

Bucky was hesitant, shuffling to the bathroom before getting undressed. His eyes remained trained to the floor once he finally got under the water. “Here.” Steve moved to let him have more room.

Bucky nodded and leaned his back against the cool tile as the water hit his front. Steve watched him for a moment before grabbing the soap.

The brunette stayed tense while Steve began washing him, but shut his eyes. “Thanks.” He said softly.

“You know I love doing this for you.” Steve squeezed his shoulders. “Let me know when you want me to wash your hair.”

Bucky swallowed and nodded, doing his best to relax. “Why’d you come by last night?”

“JARVIS alerted me to your night terror. I rushed to help.” He explained, assuming Bucky had been mostly asleep when he’d told him before.

“But why? When I’d have them next to you, or have them when you weren’t sleeping next to me I’d deal with them alone.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve’s shoulders sagged, and his heart broke further. “Because I don’t deserve you.”

Bucky looked down and stayed quiet for a long time. “What can I do to make you love me again?” His voice was just a whisper.

His eyes shot to Bucky. “What? You think I don’t love you?” His own voice cracked. “After you left, it felt like my world was falling apart. I can’t live without you.”

Bucky looked back at Steve, eyes sad. “Then why have I felt like you’ve given up on us?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t realize how shitty I’ve been acting, and I’m sorry.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I spent hours tossing and turning, trying to think of ways to make it up to you, then busted up every bag in the gym doing the same.”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just love me.” Bucky reached for his hand. Steve instantly took Bucky’s, moving closer. “I’ve felt you were done with me.”

Steve blinked back tears and leaned his forehead against his husband’s. “I’ll never be done with you, Bucky. Ever. I just…I got distant and I’m sorry.” He sighed. “You have no idea what you mean to me.”

Bucky just shut his eyes and enjoyed Steve’s closeness for a moment. He wrapped his free arm around his firm waist, gripping him.

“I love you so much.” Steve breathed. “More than I can begin to tell you.” He watched Bucky’s face as he thought over things.

“I…I believe you.” Bucky glanced to the shower head. “But I need more time I think to feel better about all this.”

Inhaling sharply, Steve nodded. “I’ll wait forever for you.” He said softly.

Bucky brought him into a kiss, hoping to feel that same spark from their dating days. He didn’t have to wait for Steve to kiss him back, pouring his love into it. He brought him closer by his waist, letting his metal hand going to the back of the blond’s head. Steve pressed Bucky against the wall, but let him lead the kiss. He hoped Bucky didn’t pull away so quickly and just rubbed at his hip. He felt himself become overwhelmed at how much Bucky truly meant to him.

Bucky felt Steve began to shake and pulled back. “Don’t cry.” He said gently. “I’m not leaving.”

He shook his head. “I always knew you meant a lot to me, but it’s just really hitting me how much.” His eyes met Bucky’s.

“Yeah?” Bucky seemed to grow shy.

Steve cupped his jaw, running his thumb over his cheek. “You’re home to me.”

“You’re my home too, Stevie.” Bucky breathed. “Always will be.” He promised. “I love you with everything I have, and I know I’ve never always been your first choice and I think that’s what’s hard.”

“I didn’t see what was right in front of me. I choose you. I will always choose you, for the rest of my life.” He kissed his jaw. “You and our boys are what make me live.” He kissed down his neck. “I’d marry you all over again if I could.” He breathed. “A proper wedding, to show the world who my soulmate is.”

“Stevie…” Bucky’s voice wavered as he tilted his neck. “You don’t wanna show me off. My ruggedness…my arm…”

He groaned. “Are part of you. I love every little part of you.” He nipped.

Bucky squeezed his hip. “You sure? My nightmares?”

“Just something we have to face.” He assured him. “Together.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Bucky got a bit emotional and shook his head. “I dunno, Steve. I believe you, and your sweet talk is real nice, but what if that’s all it is?”

He pulled away from his husband’s neck. “I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you I mean it.”

Bucky stared into his eyes and saw the sincerity before kissing him. “Okay.” His cheeks grew wet. “Okay…” He breathed again.

Steve kissed him lovingly. “How about I show you?” He mumbled.

Bucky shook his head. “I’ll show you.” He countered. “Please?”

Steve stroked his cheek before nodding. “Of course, Buck.” He kissed his husband softly. In a matter of seconds, it was Steve getting pinned. He welcomed it, giving Bucky complete control.

“You’re mine.” Bucky said lowly. Steve shivered slightly, enjoying his tone. Bucky smirked against his skin. “You like hearing that?”

“Yes.” He breathed. “I love it.”

Bucky’s eyes grew dark. “Good. It’s only me for you.” He pinned Steve’s arms to the wall by his head.

“Forever.” Steve agreed. “And I’ll find you in our next life.” He hadn’t ever been one to believe in that, but if there was any chance he was wrong, he’d be damned if he spent his next life without Bucky.

“Wow, I love you.” Bucky cracked a smile and bit into his neck. Steve didn’t get a chance to reply, moaning.

“Harder.” Steve breathed. “Show me off.” He rocked his hips.

“You know I’ll mark you for days, Stevie.” Bucky warned, grazing his teeth on a new spot. When Steve rocked against him harder, whimpering, he smirked. “You want that?”

“Please, Buck.” He arched his neck. “Need it.”

Bucky growled possessively and began leaving harsh hickies over Steve’s chest. He was enjoying the sounds coming from his husband, urging him to keep going.

Steve felt he could finish alone with the feeling of Bucky mouth everywhere. No one else had ever managed that before. His wrists remained pinned above his head as Bucky moved to his neck. “Make ‘em dark.” He begged, feeling Bucky smile against him.

“You got it.” Bucky promised, leaving a line of love bites up to his lower ear.

* * *

By the time the men left the shower, their legs were shaking, and they were ready for another round of sleep. They barely made it to Bucky’s old bed, the older man crawling into the blonde’s arms. Steve’s voice was hoarse, but he managed to remind Bucky he loved him.

“I love you, more.” Bucky whispered as he shut his eyes. It didn’t take them long to drift off, finally getting some decent sleep.


End file.
